<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Know by LeTraducteur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278899">Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur'>LeTraducteur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Description of MPreg, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tormund aime penser que vu le nombre de fois qu’il a baisé Jon, s’il avait été une femme, ils auraient une couvée de bébé maintenant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts">j_gabrielle</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle">j_gabrielle</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !<br/>-<br/>Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.<br/>Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.<br/>Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tormund aime penser que vu le nombre de fois qu’il a baisé Jon, s’il avait été une femme, ils auraient une couvée de bébé maintenant.</p>
<p>Il aime penser qu’ils auraient ses cheveux, mais les boucles de Jon. Ses yeux mais le sourire de Jon. Deux filles et trois garçons. Ou l’inverse. Ça n’a pas d’importance pour lui. Ce serait les leur, après tout. Embrasser par le feu.</p>
<p>Des taches de rousseurs sur leurs joues, juste un rayon de soleil les brûleraient. Les filles prendraient après son caractère turbulent, alors que les garçons copieraient le stoïcisme de Jon.</p>
<p>Jon serait si beau avec leur enfant dans son ventre. Dans son esprit, Tormund conjura l’image de Jon chevauchant sa bite, désespéré d’être soulagé bien qu’il fasse attention à la rondeur de son ventre. Ses seins coulants avec de larges tétons pour leurs enfants. Mais il se ravirait dessus aussi. Ils ne sont pas encore là, alors pourquoi gâcher ?</p>
<p>Mais Jon ne laisserait pas une grossesse l’empêcher de remplir ses devoirs. Non. Tormund suppose que ses frères feraient absolument tout pour qu’il ne soit pas surchargé, jusqu’à ce que Jon  leur crie d’arrêter de le traiter comme du verre. Son peuple le laisserait tranquille. Ils savent que Tormund ne se reproduirait qu’avec le plus fort et le plus vigoureux compagnon.</p>
<p>"Je peux t’entendre penser."</p>
<p>Tormund fredonne, embrassant le coin de la mâchoire de Jon. Il resserre ses bras autour de lui. "Rendors-toi."</p>
<p>Jon ne répond pas, il n’était probablement même pas réellement réveillé, mais qu’il soit maudit si la vision de Jon lui faisant confiance dans son sommeil ne lui amènait pas de la joie dans la poitrine.</p>
<p>Caressant sa main de son sternum à son ventre, il la pose ici, sentant la chaleur de Jon contre sa paume.</p>
<p>Il n’y a aucune chance que ces rêves deviennent réalité, mais peut-être. Peut-être qu’ils peuvent essayer quand même.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mon Tumblr : <a href="https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/">nannerl20</a><br/>j_gabrielle tumblr : <a href="https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/">randomingoftherandomness</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>